Where Are You Under, I Wonder?
by Betrayed Daughters
Summary: A story in which Team Work, Friendship, and Love is put to the test. Nick&Sara later in the story for all Snickers lover among other couples. I have a new couple named Grease, read to find out. All kinds of reviews welcome!
1. We are just a Family

**Story Title: Where Are You Under, I Wonder?**

**Author: BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS**

**Chapter I: We are just… a Family**

* * *

**  
Las Vegas Crime Laboratory**

Today was a busy night in the Las Vegas Crime Lab you could feel it in the air, the tension, hallways busy with lab technicians. The team was waiting for Gil Grissom in the room to give the assignments; rumors said that there was at least Nine D.B. for tonight to work with. Well but rumors are rumors, they can exaggerate things sometimes especially if they are coming from the Lab technician.

"Sorry that I'm late, crowded hallways" Said Grissom as soon as he entered the Room.

"About time you get here" said Greg, but as soon as those words left his mouth he receive an elbow in the left ribs by Sara, well make that two because Sophia elbowed his right ones. You could hear the muffle sound he made when he was hit. "Have the two of you ever though of joining the W.W.F." he said as he rubbed his ribs and added. "And you both still wonder why neither of you don't have boyfriends, who could put up with this kind of aggression, with this kind of pain!" he finish making his best soap opera dramatization as everyone started to laugh. Which caused Sara, Sophia and Grissom to glare, but you could see a smile forming on their lips.

"Got that right Greggo, but I bet Sara is a feisty one" he smiled and waggles his eyebrows at her as he said that. This caused Sara to flirt back.

"And your dying to find out" she said proudly as she saw his expression of shock, and the 'Ouch' made by Greg and Warrick but he recovered fast and replied.

"Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy!" he sang to her, she just raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you had dirty thoughts about me" he turned red as she said this in a sultry voice.

"Stop flirting with me" that was all he could said, Sara just laughed.

"Men always dream of what they can't have" replied Catherine to what Sophia nodded.

"O.k. Let's get to work before the C.L.W.R. starts" said Warrick he knew to where this topic would lead, and he didn't want it to go there.

"C.L.W.R.?" said a curious Gil Grissom.

"Yeah, but you won't want me to tell you _Now_ what it means" explain Warrick.

"Oh no, I'm trilled with this, aren't you too girls?" said Catherine.

"Oh yes, we want to hear it too" said Sophia while waiting for Sara's answers but Sara was still laughing at Nick's expression. She just waves her hand as a sign to Sophia to tell Warrick to continue.

"Well War the girls are waiting" Greg really wanted to know what C.L.W.R. stand for. Warrick just gulp hard why he had said that in the first place.

"Sorry Greg and ladies but it will have to wait, we have a busy night ahead of us" said Grissom but it was because he had already figure it out what it stand for. He just handed out the assignments; Warrick was going to be in trouble if they ladies found out.

"Warrick you have a D.B. in Caesars Palace, in one of the main men bathrooms, apparently a fight between different bands of fans" Warrick had an expression that said 'how do you know all that' but Grissom ignore it and continued.

"Catherine, a B.D. in MGM Grand Hotel, a woman hanging from her room balcon…" Grissom tried to continue but was interrupted by Catherine.

"Ok either your psychic or you kill her" finished Catherine.

"Excuse me?" said Grissom with a raise eyebrow.

"Well what I meant is that how do you know all that, we usually know that we have a B.D. the rest we find it out when we meet Brass…" Catherine said as she looked at everyone.

"Your right, but we won't be meeting Brass he finally took a vacation, so he made some calls so when we arrive to a crime scene will be more prepare while he's not here" replied Grissom to his team.

"Wow, that's nice of him" Sara said glad for her friend, who she sees as a father figure.

"Where is he at?" asked Nick.

"Probably in Hawaii with some hulla girls dancing around him while he drinks a nice cold made with natural fruit drink which will probably content alcohol" said Greg as he imagine Brass vacation.

"No Greg he's not in Hawaii, apparently Ellie finally took the right path. Six month ago he received a post card from her telling him that she was clean, that she had finished high school and that this June she was going to graduate"

"She's going to graduate? From what?" asked Warrick. Sophia was just lost, she had no idea who Ellie was.

"Well it looks like we will be having a paramedic here in Vegas soon" Grissom told them.

"That's great!" exclaim Sophia, everyone looked at her strangely. "What I felt left out in the conversation" she responded.

"Soph, you're spending way too much time with Greg, you're turning as crazy as he is" Said a cracking up Sara as everyone laughed too.

"Tell me about it" confirm Sophia. Greg just fake looking hurt.

"Anyways Sophia, Ellie is Brass black sheep only kid, a hot one I most add she's only 21. She just took the wrong path in her life, but it looks like she just opened her eyes I'm glad for her" Greg said to Sophia how only mouthed an 'Ohh'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen enough conversation for today, we have work to do…. Warrick, Catherine you know already your assignment… Nick, Sara you two have a double in Sunset Road"

"Got it boss" said Nick as he waggle his eyebrows and smiled at Sara, who rolls her eyes and mutter something about cocky Texans.

"A woman mid 20 on the side of the road with a baby" continued Grissom as he carefully eyed Sara and Nick as he informs them. He new they have hard times with this kind of cases, but they just nodded as an ok answer.

"Greg, Sophia you are with me, a triple in Geeks Isles, a family suicide" with that the finished with the assignments. "Well that's all, get to wor…" was about to dismiss them but Ecklie entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have another one, I was on my way out when they handed me this one, so I hope you can take care of it" he drop the file in the table and with that he was out again.

"Well Nick looks like you will have to take this one… in Road 160 going to Pahrump, some of road house, ohh and is a decomp" said Grissom to Nick as he eyed the file.

"Great" sighed Nick as Grissom told him the decomp part.

"Hey Nick" whispered Sara loudly for everyone to hear. "Looks like you will have a lemon after all" she beamed at him, showing her gap-toothed smile. Even Grissom chuckle at what she had said to Nick, who was between embarrass and gross out.

"Sara!" exclaim Nick. That woman could really put him in desperate situations. He Nick Stokes, was totally embarrass by her comment, a thing that nobody else bedsides his mom could do. "Very funny Sar, very funny" he said in fact that was all he could come up with.

* * *

****

In the Crime Lab. Parking Lot

The Team was walking to theirs respective Denali when Greg started laughing like crazy, everyone look at him strangely.

"Greg are you alright?" asked Sophia who was walking bedside him.

"Ye… yeah… War my man… that was funny…!" said Greg between laughs.

"G, I haven't said anything" Warrick told him as he turns off his Denali alarm.

"Not now… but… what you said… ohh man… what you said back there… the C.L.W.R." continued Greg. At this point Warrick was doing signals to Greg to shut up, but he didn't get them.

Nick trilled encourage Greg to continue. "What does it mean, Greg?" everyone was trilled at this point. So thrilled to find out, that they didn't notice Warrick making his way to his Denali.

"Crime Lab Women Revolution!" finally said Greg.

"WHAT!" exclaim Catherine, Sophia and Sara at the same time. Only to hear seconds later the screech sound of Warrick Denali out of the parking lot.

"That little rat" yell Sara.

"Work" the stern voice of Grissom told them to better get going.

"Don't worry girls will get him later" said Catherine as eyed Grissom and climb on her Denali and took off. With that each one of them took of to their crime scenes, neither sure of what the future could unfold on them but sure as hell that what ever it was, it wasn't going to stop them. Because they are more than co-workers, friends or lovers… they are… a Family.

* * *

**The End? To Be Continued?**

* * *

**-A.N.-**

Well everyone that's my first posted CSI story, but is not the first that I have written. I have an one shot that was suppose to come before this one, but is going to come out soon, a nice romance piece I won't say anymore have to wait for it. Anyways with this story I'm planning to be more than one chapter, but it seems that I have writers block and I haven't been able to write more. I'm missing my muse, my loneliness, my music influence… pfft! In other words I haven't had time, but as soon as it comes back I'll start writing and updating this story which I most say is going to have angst, secrets, romance, friendship and faith. I have a couple of fics that I have started to write in my magic notebook, but I wont post those ones until they are more advance. But I'm going to give all of you a sneak peek to each one of them just go to my profile and read my Bio info.

Ok I hope you all like my work and inexperience at writing fics and I could also like to dedicate this story to forensicsfan, A Christy, DarkDreamer56, and NS- Leclair. All of your stories are the inspiration for me to write, and simply because _**YOU ALL ROCK! **_

That's all bye!


	2. CSI for Dummies

**A.N.** – Just wanted to remind you to read the instructions of, The Note… or else you'll probably get lost when you read the story. And to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers **heartgram69, snickers ( ), Space-Case7029, Mma63, bomber6**, and dedicate thewhole storyto the authors who inspired me... **forensicsfan, DarkDreamer56, A Christy, NS-Leclair and CSI Kennedy. **I just wanted to let you know that... (in the background Chicago's _'You're my inspiration' _could be heard) 

**The Note** - Is read in some areas by all of the CSI and in other areas by only one. Even though they are not in the same place. I think you get the idea, is like the movies you go to one scene to another to make it more dramatic -

**Disclaimer:** Come On People… Get Real! If I owned CSI I wouldn't be writing this stuff here. I could be making tons of money, having a ball, making Snickers an official couple, dealing with Sara's past, checking George ass all day… among other useful things… while producing the series to CBS. So until things get real… This is all you get from me.

* * *

**Story Title: **Where Are You Under, I Wonder?

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter II: **CSI for… Dummies

Everybody knew that it was going to be a busy and long night probably a double for each one of them, but know one was prepare for what was about to come. 'Expect the unexpected' an easy to say but a hard to assimilate even if you try to. You'll never see it coming until it smacks you right across the face.

As everyone arrive to their respective crime scene they where hit with an unusual sight. There was 'No' body or bodies at the scene they were all replace by dummies. They were so well made and place in position that had fool everyone else but not them. After all they weren't the second best Crime Scene Lab in the Country for nothing. They had earned it by long years of hard work.

* * *

Geeks Isles – Grissom, Sophia and Greg Crime Scene

"What kind of sick game is this?" said Greg he ask the question with a disgusted face to the first co-worker that could answer him first not that he really wanted one. Grissom had called him from perimeter so he could a look at what he and Sophia had found. "Who could had done such thing?" added Greg lost in deep thoughts.

"A really sick person… that obviously had nothing better to do" answered Sophia after a short period of silence, while she and Grissom looked at him with worried eyes.

Becoming a CSI had affected the young man behavior. He had been taking all his cases too personal it was beginning to affect him. Is not that he wasn't happy anymore, of course he played pranks in the lab with Archie's help and kept hitting on Sara to see if he was lucky one day and she may said yes. he only did that to make the person he like jealous, but it didn't work because she knew that was the reason he was doing it. He still came with the silliest jokes that crack everyone up, but it all change, his laugh could stop abruptly and the shining that he had in his eyes faded away without going unnoticed by the others. Everyone knew what was happening but that come with the job. The first years are the hardest in this career, the sooner or later he was going to get used to it. It might sounds cruel but that's it how it is, but that doesn't mean that it wont suck. Sure the helped him to forget about the cases but they could not help him with the heart trouble, less when he didn't talk about it. Even though he hasn't said anything they knew that Greg had fallen hard for a woman, so hard that his knees barely supported the fall.

"Well looks like we'll be heading back to the lab, there's nothing here to…" Grissom tried to finish he's sentence but his eyes drift to something in the dummies mouth.

A paper.

A nicely fold piece of paper with the words CSI in front.

A paper that said…

"We better call the others" as soon as he said this Sophia and Greg look at him confused, but they knew something wasn't right. And right they were because Grissom had given them the paper to read it.

* * *

MGM Grand Hotel – Catherine's Crime Scene

"Hello… Grissom… What? I can't hear you… Grissom, I…Grissom… Grissom…" then the line went dead. "Great what else could go wrong, damn cell phone is dead" said Catherine as she tried to communicate with Grissom, with no luck. She just shoved the cell phone on her kit and continued her work. Minutes later she got the surprise of her life.

"What the Hell! This is not a body this is a… a dummy" Catherine said as soon as she took a closer look to the 'body' and found a paper poking out of the shirt the dummy had on.

"What do we have here" she said and started to unfold it to read it. "Oh my…" she just couldn't believe it.

* * *

160 Road going Pahrump – Nick's Crime Scene - On his way to it

Nick was totally lost. He had no idea where he was. He needed directions right away, he turns off the radio and makes a call.

"Hey babe, sorry to bother you, but you see… I… I think that… I… took a wrong turn somewhere" He chuckles when he heard her response followed by a laugh and a where are you at.

"Well I thought I was on the right path but I haven't arrive yet to the crime scene" he pause when he heard her sneeze and say sorry.

"Bless you" he chuckles. "Yeah the good manners came with the Texas charm too…" he smiles and he knows she is smiling too, then she asks.

"Yeah I went downtown, then took the last exit and got on the outside of the city road… yeah… about 25 minutes… ok… yeah… to my left… ok… wait I think I see it… yeah there it is… thank you… you're a life saver… Ok, ok I own you a big one, but see it this way… the bigger I own you the bigger the reward…" he added in a deep, husky and sexy Texan drawl, which only made them laugh.

"I won't take your time any longer, bye babe" he waited for her to say good bye and added " Rae…" he pause, giving her time to say something "No, nothing's wrong… I… I just wanted to say… that… I love you…" he paused "…both" he smiles when he heard her say it back "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to make sure you knew, bye… no seriously I'm fine" she said something "Ok bye Rae" he hung up.

"Ok ten more minutes of this dirty road and I'll be there" he turns the radio, which was on his favorite country station, were Tim McGraw's song _'Live like you were dying'_ was being played and he just started to sing along words.

"I went sky diving… I went rocky mounting hiking…" he continued singing, one of his favorites because he identified himself with that song it, and the lyrics were true you need to live like you were dying.

* * *

Caesars Palace – Warrick's Crime Scene

"Now I had seen everything" he chuckles when he sees the dummy.

"What they are going to come up next, this is just insa…" then stop in mid sentence as he notice a piece of paper

"Ok my man what do we have here?" he ask the dummy as he could answer him, he realize what he was doing and shook his head 'War your going crazy' he told himself and took the paper.

"It says…" he begun to read it.

* * *

Sunset Road – Sara's Crime Scene

Sara made her way to the crime scene. She had only arrived when her cell phone rang, she had only spend a couple of minutes in it.

"Miss CSI, I appreciate if you hurry up 'cause I don't have all night to wait for you while you talk with your boyfriend, husband or 'lover' on the phone" said the officer assigned to guard the crime scene.

"First, that's CSI Sidle to you. Second, personal life is none of your business. And third, it was my boss who I was in the phone with, he was telling me an important fact about…" she was interrupted by the officer.

"Lady I don't care what he said and by the look on your face when the cell phone rang I doubt it was your boss, unless you and your boss have something more bedside a co-workers relationship to share" Sara look at him with an eyebrow raise.

"Which still is not of your business and I don't know why I'm still explaining myself to you…" said Sara getting frustrated.

"Could you just move your ass and get to work. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish, and the sooner we both can leave. Is that clear" grunted the officer.

"And people say I'm a bitch" she muttered.

"What you say?" ask the officer, he had heard her clearly, but he dare her to say it again.

At this point Sara was grabbing her kit so hard that she could fell it bend, 'literally' under her hands. Oh, how much could she love to smack it to his head with it. Her eyebrows were frowned and had this look in her eyes, that if looks could kill he could be long gone by now. What was it with people that loved to push her buttons? Was she really that good at arguing that people wanted to prove they could beat her at it? Or was she so bitchy that people couldn't stand her? She really wanted to continue her argument with the officer but she really needed to process the crime scene.

"Very clear Officer…" she was arguing with this man and she didn't even know his name. She read his nametag and tried to suppress a smile, _'Tynneedik'_. _'Well that explains his behavior'_. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Well Officer Tynneedik I'll be processing the bodies now. If you need anything Officer Tynneedik, you know where to find me" at this point the officer was furious and red as a tomato. Sara so far was enjoying every moment of it. "See ya later Officer Tynneedik" she waved her hand vigorously as she said this, and made her way to the side of the road where the bodies could be seen in a pond.

A couple of minutes later the Officer heard her calling…well she was yelling his name. He had started to walk when he heard her and saying. "I must have leaved an impression 'cause that woman for sure love my name…" but he heard her scream again something that sounded like _'What the Fuck!'_ followed by _'Officer Tynneedik'_. That was when he new things were seriously wrong and that's when he had started to run with his gun in hand to where she was.

* * *

160 Road – Nick's Crime Scene

"Oh man this place sure is far" said Nick when he got out of his Denali with his kit in hand towards the officer that was waiting for him.

"Hi, Nick Stokes CSI" he saluted the officer.

"Officer McCloud" responded the young officer that seemed around mid twenties as they shake hands.

"So what does it looks like" Nick asked Officer McCloud. Is not that he hasn't seen a decomp before, is that you're never ready for what your about to see and smell, not even the best class CSI.

"I have no idea…" said the McCloud. Nick raised an eyebrow at this.

"What! Haven't you secure the area?" Nick new this was the procedure that needed to be done for them to get to work and he new that even with procedure done there still a chance that the suspect or killer being in the area. Sure it was decomp and the killer could be long gone by now, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Oh no, sorry is not that, no need to get alarmed" reassure the young man. "The other Officer did it, Officer Sanchez. You see today it has been a chaotic night, there been a chain reaction crash just thirty minutes from here, a road used by trucker and bikers and by the call we got it wasn't looking that good. So he took there immediately we were the closest ones" explained the officer.

"Oh ok" said Nick, he remember that a patrol vehicle had pass by him on his way in.

"Well I may have not seen the body but one thing is for sure… it is dead" the officer said as the wind blow and the rotten smell surrounded them.

"I can see that… well smell it" both men share a laugh and went to do their work.

"Don't forget to wear the mask, its gotta smell worse in there" McCloud said as he pointed to the house. Nick nodded, got on one knee and search for the masks on his kit.

"There you go you probably going to need it too if the wind keep blowing like this" he threw a mask to the officer.

"Thanks, I don't know if I could keep lunch my stomach any longer" Nick just smiled at the young man and went to the house.

'Lets see what we got' said Nick as he climbed the front stairs and opened the porch door.

* * *

The Note

Grissom grab the paper and started to read it.

Warrick with the paper in hand had begun.

Greg with shaking had read what it said.

Nick with a confused look unfolded the paper and read it.

"Yes,

You are right!

This crime scene

Is a montage"

By the time they finished Sophia, Catherine and Sara started to read what followed.

"The real one

Has already taken place

And that one

Is hitting close to home

'Cause someone of the night shift

Is long gone…"

Now Grissom read the following part.

"I suggest that with the others CSIs

You reunite"

Catherine continued.

"To see who's the one missing

And live is on the line…"

Then the shaking voice of Greg could be heard.

"Don't try the cell phones

I made them all jam..."

Sophia just couldn't believe what she was about to read.

"So if you want to see

Or know who I got"

'This cannot be happening again' Warrick though as he read.

"You better get on the truck

And drive back to work"

Sara took a big breath and read the next line.

"Where the others will be waiting

And you will see who didn't make it…"

Together they read the last verse of the note.

"Ciao!

Sayonara!

Arrivederchi!

Until you're all together!

After that they all tried their cell phones, trying to contact one to another with no luck. I took more time to some of them to assimilate what was happening, they could not have such bad karma that the bad thing happened when things couldn't get better.

To Be Continue...

* * *

A.N. #2 - Sorry it took me so long to update, I had no internet... well I hope you enjoy it, every kind of reviews welcome, remember that english aint my first language... so I dont mind if you guys tell me I did something wrong. Okay, byethats all, see you in my next update. 


	3. CSI for Friendship

**A.N. - I dont mind if you want to add my story to a C2, is a Snickers... but it has other pairing. The snicker is slow now but it will come, even in bite size...?  
I'm a NickSara C2 fan personally... hint...hint...**

**Story Title: **Where Are You Under, I Wonder?

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter III: **CSI for… Friendship

* * *

Life wasn't fair sometimes. If life gives us what we want every time, thing could get monotone, boring, unchallenging with no purpose in it. But why do things needed to go wrong in times like this, when each one of them was happy. Each one of them. Maybe that was it, they weren't supposed to know of happiness. All of their life had been like ridding a roller coaster, with its up and downs, raising to the top and then falling down fast and hard, almost missing hitting the ground, then to came back up again. They all have been in one hell of a ride, but from time to time a new ride could come up for them to try it.

In Catherine case, she wasn't that happy when she got the news that she wasn't going to be the supervisor of the swing shift anymore because the team was getting back together. But when she heard she was going to share the nightshift with Grissom she couldn't be happier she had missed them all. You heard right all of them even Sofia and her fights with Sara, they were her girls after all. She must admit that she feels jealous of the relationship Sara and Sofia have. Maybe if the team hadn't been separated the three of them could share that bond, but things happened for a reason. And maybe that's why it had happened to make them more inseparable.

Gil Grissom, that guy looked liked he had spend a night with Lady Heather, when he got the news. He couldn't believe that Conrad Ecklie had put them together again. That man was strange, even more than he was. Sure he had missed his chance with Sara, she was happy now and he was happy to see her smiled everyday. He wasn't sure if she could smile every time she heard his name, make her be on cloud nine when she thought of him, but he was glad someone was making her, she deserve it. Bedsides he had other things to worry about, like popping the question to certain woman before his time to be a father goes down… He should have had kids at this time… he should have had grandkids at this age… He hopes she said yes, he really hoped because they weren't even dating, and less she knew he was planning on having little eight legged… two legged crawlies… well two legged kids crawling everywhere. He couldn't have it any other way, it was 'every man's perfect dream'… his dream.

Nick had surprised everyone in how fast he recovered from the incident he had been through. He even visited that girl at the prison to clean his conscience and hers but she didn't buy it. After all that had happened to him, he seemed too relieve, so at peace for her liking. She thought he was there to blame it on her and to informed her that they were going to make charges against her, but that wasn't like Nick not at all. One thing that was for sure they needed to find the woman he had met that had change him so dramatically. The woman that had healed all his wounds physically and mentally. The woman that was obvious to everybody Nick Stokes was in love with. A woman that name starts with an 'R'. Rae. His Rae, how Nick loved to call her. He didn't know if it was coincidence, maybe destiny, or simply God knew how much he love birds, and send him one to keep him company. Either way he was grateful.

Greg he had just being happy that one of his best friends had made it alive. Sure he was taken the cases hard lately but his friends were always there to cheer him up and take him to nightclubs, science clubs and his favorite… strip clubs. Plus he had become Warrick's partner at clubbing, 'cause Nick's always decline saying that he had put a double and was tired as hell… Yeah right! His girl had him wrap around her finger, if she said no, he said no. But he was glad that he was happy, after all he had been thru, the least Nick deserves is happiness. At least Nick had luck on the love life. He on the other hand was grieving over woman he couldn't have, a woman that had stolen his heart, and a woman he worked with, a woman that wasn't Sara Sidle. He couldn't denied things suck at times but his friend were always there to help him suck the best of it.

Sara seemed mature, the hard ships of life had help her get there. Plus there is the mysterious _'Rob'_ she had started dating a month after Nick's incident, and its has been eleven months since that and they still were together. Sara had kept her relationship with _'Rob'_ out of everybody's reach, no one had met him personally, and they were dying too. The guys because they want to make clear, if he mess with Sara they knew how to make a murder look like a suicide or an accident. The girls on the other hand wanted to meet him, because Sara was on Cloud nine and grinning like a fool all the time. They knew he must be someone really special, because dealing with Sara Sidle wasn't an easy task. That guy either was dense as a mule or a really wimp that Sara had in the palm of her hand. But one thing was for sure wedding bells could be heard soon or at least that was the rumors that the lab technician had started.

Warrick. He was just glad that Nick had made it alive. He still blames himself, because of the coin toss, but Nick had made it clear to him that if it hadn't been that way he probably could not be here. Nick was right, Warrick could have not lasted more than 6 hours in the plexi glass box. He was happy all of his friends at last have seemed to find happiness and him… well he and the ladies were doing fine… just fine.

Sofia, she hadn't been there when Nick got kidnapped she had been sick and the doctor recommended she took a whole week for her recovery. But Sara had told her the news two days later, when she had come to look on her and see how was she doing. Sara new Sofia hated being at home as much as she did, so she keep her company. They had grown into really good friends, Sofia could not exaggerate things if she said they were best friends they knew each secret the other had, each one of them. After a rough start they had put their differences aside for a better co-worker relationship, which later took them by surprise, they weren't as different they thought they were. It was true that Catherine felt left behind but they always tried to have her in all her plans and 'lunch breakfast' meeting and other stuff. Like hell they argued, but they always finished laughing at the silliness of their arguments. Her love life that was a whole different story, it was going through some upside downs, but I was nothing she couldn't keep under control, at least she thought that way.

That was when they thought things could not get better. How wrong were they. Things could not get better, because they had just gotten worse. But one thing was for sure one of them had been taken away, kidnap or maybe gone.

Gone.

It sounded surreal but it could be possible and the only way to find out was to get to the lab and prey.

Prey that this was a bad joke.

Prey that they were all safe.

Prey for the best.

Just prey for their friends…

* * *

Las Vegas Crime Lab

As soon as they had gotten to the Lab, Sofia had tried to call the others from the phones in the offices, but that didn't work. She tried to used the police radios to contact the officer that were with the CSI on the crime scene but there was static in all of the channels. Whoever did this had jammed their personal phone, and really new what he or she was doing. So it didn't matter from where you were calling, their cell phones weren't simply going to work. She just took a seat by the meeting table and waited. There was nothing else to do but wait and see who wasn't going to show up.

Greg just stayed behind and watched how Sofia and Grissom tried to do everything to contact the others. He was still shaking and he knew that in his state he wasn't going to help at all, so he preferred to stay behind and watch them. He new Grissom understood that he wasn't capable of help at that moment and didn't push him to. He needed a couple of minutes to absorb what was going on.

* * *

Las Vegas Crime Lab – Grissom's Office

Grissom found himself surrounded by an unbearable silence that was only interrupted by these constant noises. A constant tap on the floor coming from Greg's shoes and _click-click_ sound of the clock hanging in one of the walls of his office. He could even hear the soft chewing noises coming from Sofia's mouth as she bite her nails, she always did that when she was nervous and to tell the truth right now it was driving him insane.

"Could both of you get out of my office, _Now!_" he couldn't take it, he was sorry he had taken it on them but he needed to be alone right now. He was worried sick about Sara, Catherine and the others. He hoped they all came back safely.

* * *

Grissom's Office – 5 minutes after kicking Sofia and Greg out

Catherine came thru Grissom's office like a tornado, she knew things were bad. Some people call it mothers instinct, six sense, woman instinct, premonition, gut feeling, déjà vu. It doesn't matter how you call it right now, it never came to announce something good.

"Cath, thank God you're alright…" Grissom said relive to see her safe and sound. It was good to share the weight on his shoulders with someone else and who better than your right hand, someone you thrust and love with your life. "You got the note too?" he asked and she waved it for him to see it.

"Yeah I did. Griss who else is here with you?" she needed to be sure who hadn't come back yet.

"Sofia and Greg" he told her. "Is Warrick with you?" he asked. Warrick's crime scene was the closest to the Lab and he hadn't arrived yet. Things weren't looking good.

"No, he isn't here yet…? He should have been by now," she said as she looked at her watch. "Where are the others…?" she asked.

"Well does it look like I know… Catherine" said Grissom in an annoyed at her question.

"Hey chill out… I meant Sofia and Greg… Geez" it was obvious that Grissom was worried sick about the other and so was she.

"Probably in the Meeting room… I kind of kicked them out of my office…" he looked sorry. " They were driving me insane" he admitted.

"Griss it doesn't take much to do it, you already are" she tried to joke with him to make him calm down a bit, which worked when he faintly smiled. It wasn't much but he didn't smile on daily basis. "Hey, come on lets meet with them" she grabbed his hand and pulled his arm and he followed.

* * *

Lab Meeting Room – 10 minutes later after being kicked out of Grissom office

"I can't stand this… and can't believe he threw us out of his office… who does he think he is…" Sofia started to say as she stood up of her chair and begun to phase from side to side of the room.

"Our boss" said Greg not that Sofia had notice at all, she just kept on talking.

"I mean sure his our supervisor… but I didn't like his tone at all… I don't care he had asked me out to dinner… he has no right to talk to me like that…" She kept on going but Greg didn't miss the dinner invitation part she had mention.

"He did?" asked Greg which only confused Sofia more. He was just trying to forget what was going on, but on the other hand he had asked because of the jealousy at the pit of his stomach. He still could not forget what had happened between the two of them the night the team went for drinks to celebrate being back together. That woman was hard to forget sure he had tried to talk to her about what had happened, but she just shut him down every time he mention something. He had even made the comment of finding Brass daughter, Ellie hot to make her jealous. 'Heck, he even hit on every woman working on the lab and still he didn't pick up any signs of jealousy anywhere', and he had being doing it for the past ten months. But he wasn't going to give up so easily, he had let Sara go but Sofia going to get away, she was different, his heart to him so. At this point he was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't notice she was asking him _'He did what?'…'He did what?'… _'He did what?' what's she talking about… oh. "I meant, if it was true he had asked you to dinner?"

"Yeah. I know it was on friendly basics but I didn't want rumors spreading thru the lab, you know that's how they start going. So I politely decline, you don't need to worry Greg" she sounded like she was telling him not to worry about, she was still his. Especially since she had called him by his first name, which she doesn't. She always called him Sanders to get things clear and no hopes up. But she caught easily the mistake she had done and tried to change it. "I don't even know why I'm explaining to you…I don't need you permission or anything… that's my personal stuff" but things got worse.

"Oh your wrong, you do" by this point Greg had her pinned against the meeting table and himself. Looking for any signal through her eyes that said '_this is not right' _but he found none. "You keep shooting me down and frankly I'm tired of it" He eyed her lips and looked at her eyes again before he made his assault. "I know you don't want to talk about this right now but… neither do I" He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of the vulnerability of the moment but it was now or never and before her security walls came up and blocked him, he did. He was kissing her incessantly with the love and passion he had kept inside for months, and he was enjoining every moment of it. They were both enjoining every moment, every movement, every moan, every… but someone had to come through the door and ruin everything. They parted away instantly, panting, smoothing cloth and hair. Leaving Sofia wondering in which moment Greg had unclasped her bra, she just crossed her arms in front of her.

"Greg, Sofia. Catherine is here" said Grissom as he got in.

Luckily for the Grissom had entered them room looking down at the notes from the crime scene but Catherine on the other hand had seen everything. She just raised an eyebrow at them in surprise, but had this look that they knew she was going to talk to them and it wasn't going to be pretty. Even more because they haven't talked about it them selves, they didn't know where they were standing with this '_situation'.

* * *

_

Meeting Room - 15 minutes later

They had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes and still no sign of any one else. Grissom and Catherine were sitting in both ends of the meeting table while Sofia and Greg had tried to keep their distance after they were caught by Catherine but for some reason they found themselves sitting next to each other. And thou she could not see their hands, Catherine was positive they were holding them.

Sofia caught Catherine looking at them again with a rise eyebrow. She must have notice they were holding hands and she tried to loss her hold on Greg's but he couldn't let go. He was nervous and tapping his foot on the floor. She knew he needed her now, so she wasn't going to let go of his hand anytime soon. But Catherine kept looking at her in a defiant way. She was pushing her buttons and it was starting to piss her off and Catherine knew it. Catherine never had like her that much and she always found a way of showing it to her. Sofia didn't know what was her problem, they needed to get things straight.

"Got a problem?" asked Sofia, she was really tired of Catherine attitude. Greg felt the hard grip she made on his hand as she said this. Catherine must have kept looking at them, she knew Sofia didn't like to be push, to be bother, to be invade of her privacy.

"I don't know… you tell me" Catherine knew she had ask for it. She was always pushing her now. She pushed everyone when she was in a bad mood. "Anything you need to say, Sofia?" she said daring Sofia and she was going to keep pushing. At this point Grissom looked up from the notes.

"Ladies what's going on?" asked Grissom totally confused by their behavior, sure they didn't like each other that much, but this was not the time to express it.

"I don't know… ask her" Sofia dare Catherine back.

"Cath?" asked Grissom once again.

"You really want me to…" warned Catherine. Grissom looked lost, he didn't needed this now.

"Soph, drop it… we'll talk later…" Greg whispered to Sofia at her ear loud enough for Grissom and Catherine to hear and she seemed to calm down. He really had no idea what that did to her, until now. "Just drop it…kay" she nodded. He was pleased with her response.

Grissom saw this interaction and looked at Catherine, who was looking at him with wide eyes that were saying _'there you have it'._ There he knew this was what they were fighting about. "We will, and I mean all of us, talk about this later" informed Grissom.

"Including me?" joked Warrick, no one had notice he had been since it all had started.

"Depends on how long you been there" answered Grissom to his now erase CSI member of the List of the missing ones. Only Nick and Sara to go.

"Warrick, your… fine" Catherine swallow hard as she saw him trying to push back the tears, thank God he was ok.

"Glad to see you here my man" said Greg to him, he was indeed glad to see him.

Sofia just nodded and he nodded back. He new she must be biting her tongue back to not keep fighting with Cath. "Gald to be here, man… Glad to be here" he notice who where missing. "Nick and Sara aren't back yet?" he asked no one in particular.

"No they aren't here, yet. We have to wait and see…" Grissom answered at everyone lost of words. "Nick's case is in the city limits and Sara's was one of the closest, but she is in a heavy traffic area, so it's going to take time for them to be here" he added.

"Crap man, I just hope is not Nick again" Said Warrick hoping for the best.

* * *

Meeting Room – 40 minutes later

They were all so deep in thoughts and tired that they didn't notice that forty minutes had gone by and much less noticed the person that peeked at the door and made its way back. Only to hear a couple of minutes later a crash noise that sounded like it was coming from two rooms down the hall, at the end of it to be exact, were the break room was. They saw people running down the hall including Archie who knew what was going on, and made their way there.

* * *

Break Room

When they arrived there, they saw the break room table upside down and some of the chairs in the same position. It looked like a mess, like someone either really strong or really piss off had taken his furry with the room. They were right, Archie was kneeled by this person side, who was seated on the floor with knees pulled to the chest and sobbing uncontrollably, muttering something that they could not hear, until they got closer. They wish they hadn't gotten that close.

"Why this is happening Arch… Why again… Fuck! Why him?" as those words left that mouth, they knew who had turned that table and the chairs, and more important they knew who was missing.

To Be Continue.

* * *

**  
A.N. – **No one told me that I was writing Sofia name wrong (I write it Sophia, on chapter 1 & 2). Second, as you can see I paired Greg and Sofia together. I have never seen or read a fiction that does, and I said what the heck… why not. Plus I think they will look cute together… I personally call the couple **Grease**, I don't know why but I do, my sister says that is because Greg has the 'rocker bad boy look', and I compare him to Danny in the movie. Then she said that I compared Sofia to Sandy, because neither of them felt like they belonged there, nor felt trusted. And the thing is that my sister may be right… Blah…

Anyways I hope you all like it and thanx to Mma63 for reviewing again I apriceate it, and to my new reviewer isabell89 (that's one of my nanna's name) keep reviewing…

And to all of those people that I know have read the chapters review if you want me to continue… I lose my inspiration if I don't see reviews… Plus I have riddles in this story that will come in future chapters for you to solve…

Adios,  
Paufi


	4. CSI for Surprise!

**Story Title: **Where Are You Under, I Wonder?

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter III: **CSI for…Surprise!

* * *

**  
Flashback**

"_Hey, gorgeous…" Nick said when he saw his girlfriend opening her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes, the feature he loved more about her. He knew if something was wrong, just by looking at them. She could fake a smile… He always wondered why the others didn't notice this. Sure she good at it, but she couldn't fool him. If you wanted to know what was wrong with her… just look at her eyes, they always betrayed her._

"_Hey, yourself…" she move closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. When they pulled back from their 'peck on the lips' that had been more than a peck for certain, she looked at him strange._

"_What?" he asked confused. Had he been crazy yesterday… they had been crazy yesterday… no… not crazy… they had been wild… like teenagers ragging by hormones and he certainly had enjoyed it... but was she showing regret in her eyes. "Babe, was wrong… do you regret it…?"_

"_Regret it! How could I. I'm just amaze… I mean wow! We elope…" she said as she brings her left hand to her face to look at her silver wedding band. _

"_Yeah, we did… and it was out of this world" he chuckle as he remembered where they got elope. It had been for sure out of this world. He was playing with her hair when she brought him out of his thoughts._

"_You know when he told me I should marry you… it caught me by surprise, but it didn't bother me one bit…" Nick was lost. He didn't know what she was talking about._

"_Rae…" but she cut him off._

"_Let me finish" she said trying to be strict. "Who could have thought that Mr. Martian was right…if I knew then I was going to be this happy, I could had done it right there…" she smiles as she says this, as she remembers that day. That had been the weirdest case they had ever worked on._

"_Yeah, he was… you definitely 'did get me' as he said you could…" he remembered. He remembers that case to well, but trail off when he notices her tense up after he said 'you definitely did get me'. "Hey…"_

"_Nick, are you sure of…"He didn't let her finish, he new to what she was trying to say. But she just wanted to be reassured of why he had done it. She had done it out of love and she wanted to know he had done it for the same reason. Not because it was what it needed to be done, and certainly not because it was his responsibility._

"_Rae… we have discussed this before. I thought I had made it pretty clear about why I was marrying you… You know 'I Love You' and that's enough reason for me to do it… Sure we ordered something earlier than we expect it, but I don't regret it… I didn't regret it 'Then', I don't regret it 'Now', and will not regret it in 'Our Future…'" he meant every word he said._

"_I… Love… You…" she responded sniffling in between words "I just… wanted… to know… that… okay" then she made her way on top on him and starting kissing him. When they parted for air she whispered in his ear 'Make love to me, Nicky' and he did._

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in Las Vegas**

His head pounded like drums in a Metal Rock Concert. He didn't know if his eyes where open, he thought they were, but he couldn't see anything. He was pretty sure he had more than one rib broken, because it hurt every time he took a breath. He was lying on the floor sideways his hands were cuff at his back. And he had no clue where he was, but other than that this was a great day…

"Pfft… right today couldn't suck more…" he had been up since what he could say a… hour… maybe hour and a half… He wasn't to sure. They growing headache did not help at all. "…at least I'm not six feet under…" he chuckle, nothing can be worse than that. If he had survived that, he was going to survive this. This was nothing. Then he heard a noise… footsteps coming his way. "Who's there…?" he yelled. Only to heard a maniac laugher.

"Knock, knock…" asked the maniac.

"I said… Who's there?" Nick yelled again getting angrier. He could not see anything, he just felt the person getting closer.

"Banana, Banana…" he said laughing again like crazy.

'_This maniac is playing games… he must be out of his mind'_ Nick thought. He saw a light going on and off, he was pretty sure it was a flash light.

"No answer… well your bad Stokes" the man said while he continued flicking the light.

_'He knows me…'_ Nick felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes, I know you… don't be so quite, we are almost family" by the time he said this he was so close Nick could feel the man breath on his face.

"Get away, you freak!" This man made him remember Nigel Crane. That crazy stalker who had been practically living his life for so long.

"Hey where are your manners, aren't you suppose to be a charming Texan. Sir Manners like they call you around the lab." He grabbed Nick face hard with one hand and made him seat up.

That voice sounded awfully familiar to Nick. The emotionless, cold-blooded and grudge tone of voice, that only he had heard on…

"Surprise!" he flicker the flash light on in his face so Nick could see it "Now Sar, is going to be mine" he said getting angrier. "All mine!" he was furious and gripped the flash light harder.

"You Fucking Bas…" a hard blow to his head stopped him from finishing his words. _'Sar, I wont let anything happen to you… to either of you…'_ then all went black…darker than already was.

"I'll be watching you…" he sang as he swung Nick over his shoulder and carried him out of the storage he had him in. Dropped him on the back of his pick-up truck and covered him with a blanket and made his way to the next stop. He had already left a present to the Lab it wasn't going to take them longer to get a clue of where they had been.

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Meeting Room**

"Hey guys, she's moving…" Catherine said to the others that were seated with her at the break room table. They had clean up all the mess Sara made earlier. She had pass out after she begun crying while Archie was holding her. He put her on the Meeting Room sofa after it, and the others began to clean the room, while Grissom got everyone that wasn't part of his team out of it. Sofia remained seated at Sara's side since she had passed out.

"Hey sleepy head… " Sofia said to her when Sara opened her eyes.

"Hey…" she moved from lying on the sofa to a seated position. Then put her elbows on her knees while she rested her head on her hands. "This sucks…Fia…" she said to her friend.

"I know honey, I know…" encouraging Sofia pass her hand through Sara's hair. "…but everything is going to be okay… this is Nick we're talking about" she smiled at Sara, who smiled back the saddest smiled, she sad ever seen.

"Yeah, you're right…" she said not sounding to convincing.

"Hey, what's with the down spirit… we are talking about our Crime Lab Superman, the man that had a gun pulled at his face, the man that helps the ones in need, the man that fight a stalker, the same man that survived being buried alive… the man that can deal with you…" that last comment earn her a punch on the arm. "Ouch… damn it, glad you're back again..." she rubbed her arm "…but keep the energy for the guy that has Nick. Deal" she stretched her hand to Sara.

"Deal" Sara took her hand and shakes it and smiled.

The others watch the interaction made by those two. They never thought, they could become such good friends with the stubborn that both of them could be.

"Should we be worried about that…" Warrick said pointing at the pact that neither Catherine, Greg, Grissom and him had heard. "I mean those two can be a challenge alone, I don't want to imagine what they can do together" he was watching the women closely.

"I always worry about those two… Sara's determination and stubbornness always gets her in trouble… and Sofia adrenaline and stubbornness always gets her in trouble too…" Grissom add. He knew the characteristics of each one of his team members like the palm of his hand, but that was his duty.

"You got that right, they will always be stubborn even if they are born again" who better than Catherine to know Sara and Sofia personality. Who better than her, that always seemed to stand on the way of their stubbornness.

"Yeah Sara is the most determined woman I have ever met…" Warrick had no doubt about it. They didn't notice that they were been watch by none other that the women in subject.

"Yeah… and Sofia's adrenaline… Man…" he had a goofy grin and looked like he was on cloud nine "… that's… that's indescrib…" his word was cut by a _'PUFFTH'_ of sofa cushion as it hit his face but he finished it anyways. "…able." which earn him a glare from the other side of the room by Sofia.

Everyone had watched this and were fighting the urge of burst into laugher. There was or something definitely had happened between Sofia and Greg. Sara and Sofia made their way to the table to sit with the others, Sofia as far as she could from Greg but as far as she could get was the chair in front of him. After a couple of minutes in silence Sara spoke.

"Ok what do we have?" she looked at everyone.

"Nothing" Grissom shrugged "We have nothing yet, if is another kidnapping… we are waiting for the ransom call… if not… well you know what we are waiting for" he finished.

"A d.b." this realization sulked on Greg. Even when he was the one that had said this he hadn't thought of it. Never thought his friend could be dead by now.

"Greg let's not get there yet, okay honey" Catherine motherly instincts were always present.

Although neither Catherine nor Greg notice the jealous look Sofia made when she had call Greg _'honey'_ but Warrick, Grissom and Sara did. Then there was a knock on the door and Grissom motion for the person to enter.

"Umm guys this arrive for you…" he handed the yellow envelope to Grissom then he notice Sara "Hey Chica, how you feel" he had given her that nickname. One night she had called him at his cell phone doing a prank saying she was Carmen. A Latin choreographer he had met a week before and was everything he could talk about, but about 20 minutes in the conversation, her _'Latin accent'_ had betrayed her. He had gotten mad and hung up. He liked that girl, but he couldn't denied Sara had fooled him and it had been funny bedsides Carmen hadn't called him, never. At least he had funny with Sara _'Carmen' _Sidle.

"I'm fine, Blue Ranger…" another long story about a prank "Wanna seat here or do you have work to do" she asked, he was a good guy.

"No, I don't have anything to do… to tell you the truth I'm bored, is been like this all this week" he confided in her but look at Grissom for his approval.

"Well you should, you were of great help the last time… this happened" Grissom said as he opened the envelope.

Archie took a seat next to Sara and mouthed _'thanks'_ to her, which earned him a _'your welcome'. _Then Grissom started to read what the envelope had inside to the team.

"This is a little present for all of you, although the present I want doesn't want me, never did, even when a have been so good this year, she going to make her mind some day. Anyways, take this as an appetizer until you get your dessert"

**"Dumb, I aint**

**I'm aware of your romance**

**You and Nick I most say**

**For those who didn't know**

**A romance that seems more**

**If you ask me, I say they are in Love"**

Sara's jaw clench this hadn't been about Nick, it was about her. Nick had been the pawn played to get the queen. To get her but, _'Who could it be, who's behind this'_

**"Don't think I haven't notice**

**The ring that hangs around the chain on your neck**

**He gave it to you, after you gain some weight**

**Don't try to denied it, you know what I'm saying**

**So how far long are you…Rae?**

**Eight weeks, maybe eleven?**

_'Who was him or her that knew so much about her and her relationship with Nick?'_

**"Know one suspected a thing**

**Who could have guess of Sara and Nick**

**You guys are always slow with this kind of stuff**

**Are you sure you're the country second best**

**Because for CSI your all pretty lame"**

_'Oh my God'_. That person had just made Grissom read that piece of shit of paper, that had told everything she wasn't ready yet to say.

**"I bet they are all looking at you**

**With their gape mouths**

**Especially Grissom with eyebrow raise**

**Watching you through his glasses**

**And there he thought he had more chances**

**But as you said once to him**

**'His loss was someone else gain'**

**Or have all been in vain…?"**

_'Why washe wasdoing this. Out of vengeance, revenge or God knows why?' _If Sara was positive about something is was that it was a man, she had no female enemies that she knew of. The only woman that could want to harm her to the point she die, is her mother and she is in a Maximum Security Prison and theres no way she could made it out of there alive.

**"See you later, alligators**

**See you in a while, crocodile**

**See you in Heaven, Sara angel…**

**See you in Hell, CSI's"**

Grissom finished reading and look at Sara like everyone else was doing.

_'I can't believe this, this is not happening'_ Sara thought, she wished earth could open and drag her in. But you're not a teenage anymore you don't care what people think, you never have, so don't act like it now. "Anyone has a question…?" she said with he false gape tooth smile.

**

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**

**A.N.** – Ok everyone I know I have taken so long in update this story. I have another story going on too, is a Greg and Sofia pairing is not going to be to long just like thins one. I give this story three more chapters and is done, the other probably two. But all of that may have to wait a little bit, because of the same reason it has took me so long to update. I've been having some health problems, I've also been going under numerous analyses, and probably more to come. My ball bladder (a ball bladder is a little pocket we have in our stomach that contains the bile that helps dissolve the fat we eat) isn't working as it should, I can't eat lots of thing I love too, like a Hawaiian pizza: ( I can't also have fats, flour, pineapple, and tomatoes among others if I do I'll probably have upset stomach, vomits and diarrhea, not a pleasant thing. Anyways I have been warned that there's chance that I'll visit a surgeon table… Blah… Blah… Blah… that about it… so you're warned if you don't see me update in a couple of weeks…

But anyways review because I still have like, two weeks until I get my final results that will tell me to what I have to be prepare for…

Thank you to all those faithful reviewers that always write me something, that makes me laugh, and also gives me the strength to continue writing.

Thank you once more,

Paula

(Ha! You all got me to tell you my real name)


	5. CSI for Enemies and Allies

**A.N. –** Hey like I promised here is chapter 5.** I re-posted this chapter because I notice I left an important part out when I posted it a week ago. So I may have changed a line or two and corrected some errors**. I want to get something clear. When I use 'He' like that, I'm referring to the kidnaper not Nick or anyone else. I needed to point that out or you were going to get confused, probably. Well in this chapter new characters are going to appear to help this story to develop. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own Julius, Marcus, and Seamus and Marcus little son who will appear in the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

Story Title: Where Are You Under, I Wonder?

**Author: **BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS

**Chapter V: **CSI for… Enemies and Allies

* * *

**Las Vegas Crime Lab

* * *

**

"Sara I want you to write a list of possible suspects… so we can start from there… " Grissom had not let her explained anything related to hers and Nick's relationship, not because he was angry… but because, he didn't want to expose more of her private life in front of her co-workers… Yeah right, he was angry; he was fuming about the new found relationship. Well he knew she was in a long term relationship with 'Rob', but 'Rob' turn out to be Nick and that was unexpected. Maybe the fact that they not only fooled everyone else but him too, was the reason he was so infuriated, so pissed.

"That's going to take me forever… haven't notice in the past five years… almost six that I have been here… I'm Not a People Person, Grissom…!" she yelled the last part he had been acting like a prick, since he had read the paper.

"I don't care! Just do it…" he snapped back with a stern look, which didn't seem to affect Sara at all.

"Asshole…" Sara whispered under her breath, loud enough for Catherine, Warrick, Sophia, Greg and even Grissom to hear it.

"What did you said…?" Grissom pushed her. Everyone knew what was coming. That's why Catherine was ready to intercept.

"I said you are acting like an…" but she didn't have time to finish, Catherine had stopped her.

"Sara! Come with me… Now!" Catherine made her point clear. Those two were worst than oil and water, at this moment. She stood up from the chair she was seated on and walk to the door, were she waited for Sara to join her. She raised an eyebrow when she notice Sara was not moving at all.

"Fine! I'm coming…" Sara burst from her chair and walk past Catherine.

"Right after you, I don't mind manners…" Catherine said thinking out loud. She wasn't going to push Sara's buttons, but they were pushed already… Maybe after all she was going to need a little help. "Sofia do you mind joining us…?" She knew thing between her and Sofia weren't exactly alright, but Sofia had more patience to deal with Sara.

Sofia looked at Catherine like she had a third nipple. She was about to say something but didn't have a chance.

"…Is for Sara" Catherine informed her.

"If is for her, I'll do it… but, if is for… you know what… don't fucking think about it!" She wanted to make sure Catherine didn't even think about touching the subject referring to Greg's and hers little incident in the Break Room.

"Okay, crystal clear…" Catherine needed her right now, well Sara needed her… and about the 'you know what', like hell she had something to say, especially when she tells Sara about it.

Sofia stood up and walked out, trying to guess in what direction Sara went. Flash, Quicksilver and little Dash were slowpokes compare to Sara when she was pissed, determined, and with her stubbornness set on drive. This was going to be a long chit-chat.

**

* * *

On the Road

* * *

**

The white New Honda Ridgeline pick-up truck only left clouds of dust behind it. It was going so fast that the driver could feel how his 'cargo' on the back moved from side to side ratter hard at times, especially under the conditions of the dirty desert road.

On the back of the truck Nick tried as hard as he could to kick the pick up door open. Earlier he could only see a little dent on it. It appeared it had been made by a crash. Nick used this as advantage and started to kick it. A couple kicks later, in what he though had been just a couple of minutes that had been really and hour and fifteen, he had the door loosen. He knew that at anytime he could open it… but his legs felt so sore… numb in some areas… he wasn't sure he could do it, but Sara's voice, his love for her and the though of their little family together kept him going. And successfully he accomplished his mission, the door was now open.

They were no longer on a dirty road. They seemed to be on a neighborhood a really expensive one, from the looks of it houses. He was looking for the right moment to roll of the truck without been seen. A curve or a turn was the best he could hope for. And he got it. But when he was about to the driver hit the brakes, making his momentum stop. 'Had he noticed I opened the door?' If 'He' had things could get nasty, at least for him. His arms tied to his back and his pretty beat up shape, wasn't going to get him anywhere, not even close to block some hits. But then Nick heard a honk and some shouting about almost causing a crash by their ruthless behavior, at what he can says were teenagers or young people, because he could hear loud rock music playing.

"What do you morons think your doing!" the pick up driver yelled at the driver of the black Volkswagen Jetta that had intersect his way. "Don't you know what a stop sign is for…? To STOP!" 'He' yelled one more at the young man driving and his two friends. They couldn't be more than 20.

"Sorry Sir… this is not a busy neighborhood, not a lot of car travel through here… only the one people that live here…" the young driver ramble while the others laughed at him.

"Just shut up, I don't care what you say… just move out of my way… Now!" the man shouted once more at the young driver.

"Right away Sir…" the young man moved the car. When he entered the street, he looked at the driver of the pick up and mouthed a 'Sorry'. The man looked nervous about something and that made him stop, for some unknown reason he didn't trusted that man and he wanted to make sure he was out of his neighborhood.

"Julius man, why are you stopping…" the guy in the passenger seat ask, worried because the man was creepy for sure.

"I don't like him… Marcus" Julius said as he griped the steering wheel harder.

"I say we follow him to make sure his out of here… I don't like a man like that around here… there a lot of young kids and elderly people living in here…" the one in the back seat said.

"Shut up Seamus. Don't be on Julius side… I smell trouble lets get out of here…" Marcus had always been the scare cat of the three brothers, he wasn't curious like his little brother Seamus or brave like his older one Julius. He just liked to be out of harms way.

Nick took the unexpected stop as his chances and roll out, falling hard on the concrete. "…Ahh… shit…" there was not a single cut, injury, and muscle in his body that didn't hurt at this moment. He was in pain but he needed to put him self out of harms way. He rolled under the truck, not to deep, almost parallel with the back tires of the truck. That only took him thirty seconds tops, it needed to be done that fast he didn't knew how much longer 'He' was going to stand there arguing with the kids.

"Is there a problem that you needed to stop?" The pick up driver was about to leave when 'He' notice they had stopped and asked the young man the reason for it.

"No…" the Julius said.

"No? Then why are you stopping…" 'He' asked worried. 'He' thought had blown it in some way. Maybe 'He' had blood somewhere on the car, or on him.

"…Umm… I mean… Yes. You see I'm a little shaken after I almost crashed… so I needed to stop for a while… until my legs calm down a bit…" Julius got that one out of the hat, and it looked like the man bought it.

"Clever idea, you're a menace to the community…" 'He' laughed at the young man and wave off.

As a signal the truck started to move again. Nick prayed 'He' didn't turn right, if 'He' did it was going to leave him expose lying on the road, there was nothing that could cover him. On the other hand, if the 'He' turned left, Nick could use the car driven by the young man, as a shield. So he prayed.

And it paid off. 'He' had turned left. 'Thank God' Nick thought. He looked at the car were the occupants seemed to be fighting about something and had not notice him laying there. He tried to yell at them, but found himself unable to. His throat felt like it had a Boa Constrictor around it. The more he tried to talk, the more it tightens, making it hard to breathe. He was sure he was going to loose consciousness soon.

Seamus look out the window were the truck had been standing moments before and notice the bag or at least that was what it looked like. "Hey guys, shut up… he's gone already, but he left something…" he said pointing at the road.

"What are you talking about…" Julius asked confused.

"What is it… I cannot see from here…" it was true, Marcus couldn't see a thing from the passenger side he could not see Nick.

"Oh my God…! There's a man on the road…" Julius exclaimed and explained. He opened his door, got out and walk to the man where he knelt bedside him. His brothers where trying to get out of the car. Marcus made his way around the car, while Seamus didn't even bother in opening his door he got out through the window.

"Mister all you alright… Mister…?" Julius asked at the same time as he poked the man.

"Hey Marcus, come here… he looks familiar" Seamus asked his brother.

"Let me see… of course he does… he is the man that moved next to us with his wife… Mr. Stokes" Marcus knew the man to well.

"Oh yeah the cop…" Seamus remembered.

"He's not a cop, he's a Crime Scene Investigator…" Marcus corrected his little brother.

"Could you two stop it, and help me to get him to the car… he needs medical attention real fast…" Julius ordered his brother. He knew little about first aids but this man did look to good. He looked like a piece of meat that had been chew then spit out.

Nick opened his eyes and focused them. Big houses, big main front doors entrance, even bigger lawns and driveways, that was what he seen when he opened them. This place reminded him of the neighborhood he and Sara had bought their new home, it seemed strangely familiar. He become aware that he was on a moving car again and he though he had failed. He focused his eyes again and notice one man driving, another bedside the driver and one looking at him with wide eyes at his side. They were not 'Him', so it meant they were help… the help he needed.

"Where are we… I… know this… place…" it took him some time but he was able to speak.

"Want some water…" Marcus asked, Nick nodded. "Mister Stokes… this is 'Sherwood Forest'… you live here, don't you remember…?" asked Marcus. Nick drink the water that taste like heaven and it seemed to help his throat.

"Ohh yeah… I do… know… sorry I'm a little… disoriented… you're Marcus, right?" Nick asked receiving a nod from the young man. He remembered the area he lived there since two months when he moved in with Sara. It seemed like the perfect place to start a family.

"Disoriented… no kidding, you have a huge gash on your forehead… the least your going to be is disoriented…" Seamus joked. He remembered Mr. Stokes thou he hadn't talk to him that much.

"Seamus, be serious" Julius warned. "…um Mr. Stokes, where's your wife…?" Julius asked worried that man had her.

'Oh God Sara' he had forgot, these kids were probably going to take him to the hospital. "She's at work… I think… Could you guys take me there… to make sure she's right…" Nick was worried, as soon as 'He' noticed that he was gone, 'He' was going to go after her.

"Man, I don't think that's a good idea… your pretty beat up… you should see a doctor first…" Julius said

"He's going to go after her… and she's pregnant… I don't want them to get harmed…"

"Got it man... move it Julius, they need him…" Marcus might be 21 years old but he was more mature than his brothers. The circumstances of life had made him experience fatherhood earlier. He was raising his two year old boy alone; his wife had died in labor.

Julius asked where she work, Nick told him she worked in the same place he did 'The Las Vegas Crime Lab'. Then Seamus made a joke about Nick dating a co-worker and the places they could use to get 'some' to make it more exciting without getting caught at work. Nick smiled briefly, even to smile hurt. Seamus noticed this and remained silence for the rest of the ride for their own sakes.

**

* * *

Back on the Road

* * *

**

'He' had been driving for half an hour into the woods when he finally arrived to the spot he was looking for. 'He' turned off the engine and proceeded to get out of the car. When he was rounding the pick-up he noticed the back door was down, open.

"Fuck!" 'He' yelled realizing somewhere he had screwed up. 'He' searched franticly the back of the truck for his cargo and found none.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck!" 'He' kept yelling in frustration.

"You think you're clever, but you won get to far…" 'He' jumped on the driver side, shut his door, started the engine and droved out of the woods like there was a fire nearby.

"I'm gonna getcha… I'm gonna getcha…" 'He' said laughing like a maniac.

**

* * *

Las Vegas Crime Lab – Roof Top

* * *

**

Sara was lean over the edge of the roof looking at the view, not a scenic one but she wasn't going to complain. She came here because she needed some air and this area was the best one to do so. She hadn't notice she wasn't alone anymore, Catherine and Sofia where there too.

"Hey, you better not jump off… I don't want to process a scene today, less if is yours…" Sofia joked carefully. She wanted to change the mood a bit, not get it worse.

"Don't worry I may be a stubborn bitch, but I'm not suicidal material" Sara joked back. While Sofia let go of a breath, she didn't even knew she had hold.

"Sara you better get that list ready or Grissom is gonna whip your ass…" Catherine saw the effect Sofia's joke had tried one of her own.

"Cath, fuck off!" Sara didn't think twice to respond. If Catherine wasn't in the same mood as Grissom, she could just get lost.

"Hey back off, I was just kidding…" Catherine was taken back by Sara's reaction. "How come you can joke and I can't" she asked Sofia. Who seemed like she didn't care to answer that question any time soon. 'She probably still mad at me' Cath thought.

"Sorry, is probably the hormones…" Sara smiled. The saddest smile either Sofia or Catherine had seen on her. There was a long silence after that, until Catherine finally spoke.

"So how far long are you…" Catherine asked Sara carefully enough not wanting to get snap at again.

Sara noticed a black Jetta entering the Crime Lab Parking Lot in a hurry. But she thought it was someone that was late for they shift. Thou it looked familiar.

"Ten weeks. Two and a half months…" she smile when she though of the baby growing inside of her. Nick's and hers and maybe Nick wasn't going to be as fortunate as her to see it growing. That scared her… She wasn't ready to raise a kid on her own… She needed Nick by her side, always by her side. 'He better come home safe or I'll kick his ass' she though as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Sofia and Cath exchange worried glances moved closer to Sara and developed her in a huge.

"I'm not ready to have a baby on my own…" Sara said in between sobs.

"Hey what have I told you… He's going to come back okay… He will never leave you two alone, never…" Sofia whispered to her friend reassuring her and looked unsure at Catherine.

"This is Nick we're talking about. He will come through the door at any minute…" Catherine almost believed herself, but she knew he could be dead by now. They haven't received a ransom call or anything related that made them believe the kidnaper needed him alive.

'_Sara!'_

Okay now she was loosing the little sanity she had left. She could swear she had heard Nick voice.

"Now I'm going crazy… I hear him…" she said laughing a bit.

'_Sara!'_

'_Miss Sidle!' _

'What the hell' Catherine heard something too and by the look in Sofia's face she did as well.

"Okay we're now officially insane…" Sofia joke it was probably someone checking on them.

"Miss Sidle!"

This time it was louder, but Sara was positive it wasn't Nick voice. She looked down at the parking lot and noticed a familiar young man… 'Marcus, what he's doing here?'

"Miss Sidle… over here!" Marcus yelled again.

"Marcus what are you doing…?" Sara asked confused yelling back at him from the roof top. He was waving at her like crazy and had something that looked like blood on him, at least that's what she could guess it was.

"Who's that kid, a possible suspect?" Sofia asked.

"No… he's my neighbor, Macus…" Sara replied.

"Well he sure has blood on him…" Catherine pointed out.

"He's coming in…" he yelled back at her.

"Who? …What are you talking about, Marc?" if she was confused before she was beyond it, now.

"Nick… he's coming in… he's alive… he is… Hey, hey let me go… get off me…" Marcus was struggling with two cops that were trying to handcuff him.

"Hey let him go…" Sara yelled trying to stop the cops but it was useless… "Damn it" she run to the roof door that lead to the Crime Lab and down the stairs. With Sofia and Catherine close by worried about the way she run to get down.

**

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

**

**A.N. – **I hope you like it. Review to let me know if something needs some work and if you like it.

NOTE:** IMPORTANT!**

**I'm going to let you guys choose the gender and a name for Nick and Sara's baby, that is going to appear in the epilogue of the story. So send me some names and the three I like more I'm going to put them of the next Author's Note for you to vote.**

**I have these names so far:**

**Natasha – **given by** ramona.**

**Nikolai, Nikolaou – **the ones I like.

**Also I will be extremely happy if you guy can tell me some last names from Greece.**

**Adios,**

**BiDi**


End file.
